Snape's Saviour The R Rated Chapters
by frogfoot24
Summary: Snape is helped by a muggle in a time of need. R rated but not gratuitous
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 7 - Somebody's going to Hogwarts, Somebody's going to Hell.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
OK, this is the R-rated chapter 7 from my PG-13 rated Snape fic - Snape's Saviour For those of you new to the story, PLEASE GO TO SNAPES SAVIOUR AND READ THAT FIRST. This is chapter 7, and you really need to know what has happened previously. This is hardly what I consider R, but I had a complaint at PG-13 from a 13 year old, so I have removed this chapter and placed it here. There will be another chapter posted later, which is slightly more graphic, it is about chapter 37 of Snape's Saviour. The two chapters will both be posted here.  
  
Just in case you found this by accident, Caution, this chapter deals with sexual assault. DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND. Don't say you weren't warned.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Jane crept past wooden boxes that were used as furniture by Adam and the other boys. She was glad they were out - it would be far better to have a look around for Severus' wand without having to explain what she was doing. Adam would think she had gone soft in the head to believe a story about magic wands and wizards. She wondered if she had gone insane herself. Besides, if Adam did have it she knew where it would be. It would be whee he hid everything, in the secret hole under the only chair they had. It wasn't much of a secret.  
  
She reached the chair and pushed it aside. Kneeling down she looked into the hole. Something glinted as a ray of sunlight made it's way through the window. It was true then. Reaching in, Jane pulled out the silver handled piece of wood. It looked like a wand, or at least what she expected a wand to look like. Jane was stunned, and it took a lot to stun her. He hadn't been lying. Standing up, she put the wand in her pocket and returned the chair. She still didn't believe in magic.  
  
"Hey Severus," Severus stiffened at the feeling of the boy's breath on the back of his neck and the suggestiveness in his voice. He opened his eyes and looked around. It wasn't Voldemort and that, at least, was a relief. He felt rough hands pull him over onto his back. Now he could see the sneering young boy's face. Adam. "Where is your guard dog Severus? Where is she? Don't tell me she has left you all alone." The brown haired boy sneered again. "Shame about that really. Quite a mistake. Not her first mind you. I've been waiting for an opportunity to pay her back for what she did to me." He reached over and pulled the Wizard's robe from his body. "You know it won't hurt for long." The boy ripped Snape's pants down and turned him over, onto his stomach, face against the floor.  
  
"Oh Gods, no!" Snape cringed at the boy's touch. He was better, far stronger than he had been, but he knew he didn't have the strength to fight against this.  
  
The boy laughed. "Come on you Goth faggot, we both know you want this." The boy, pulled down his own pants and fell on top of Snape's huddled body, breathing heavily on the back of his neck. "Tell me you want it faggot. Beg me."  
  
Snape closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable as the boy inched closer.  
  
"ADAM!" Jane's voice, shrill with anger broke into Snape's thoughts. "Get off him you dirty creep. You're no better than your brother."  
  
Snape felt the body on top of his stiffen. "I will get off in a minute.. Just let me finish what I'm doing."  
  
"NOW! Don't make me come over there and drag you off." Jane threatened, voice icy.  
  
"You and who's army?" The boy hissed, breath coming hard, trying to finish what he hadn't quite started.  
  
"I didn't need an army last time did I," Jane's voice changed from anger to seduction now. Snape wanted to be sick, she was seducing the boy to protect him, that was too much. "And I won't need one this time will I? Come on Adam, why have him when you can have me instead?" Jane purred.  
  
"I could have both." The boy was still crushing Snape against the floor, but he now seemed a little hesitant and undecided.  
  
"Not in this lifetime."  
  
Jane watched, relieved but filled with trepidation, as Adam rolled off Snape. He stood, holding his trousers up and moved towards her, leering. She shuddered, desperately fighting the desire to retch. "Sorry faggot, I guess you miss out," he hissed over his shoulder as he grabbed Jane roughly and slammed her against the wall. Snape heard a crunch as her head hit the bricks.  
  
Holding her tightly, with his hand over her mouth, Adam pulled Jane's pants down. Not hesitating now he thrust himself into her, violently, pulling on her hair. From the floor Snape could see tears in her eyes, but she didn't utter a sound. He struggled in vain to rise, he had to help her, but his body boycotted his efforts and wouldn't respond.  
  
The boy finished and moved away, walking through the door doing up his pants. "A pleasure doing you Jane. Same time tomorrow then?" He hissed over his shoulder as he left. The girl shuddered at the words, the stood deadly still, recovering and waiting for the terror to pass.  
  
She turned then and moved to Snape, legs still unsteady. Bending down she pulled his pants back up and covered him again against the cold. Straightening, she reached inside her coat and pulled something out. Without a word she dropped his wand on the ground beside him and bolted away, falling to her knees in the corner and vomiting violently for what seemed like an eternity to Snape. He wanted to help this child who had risked so much to care for him, this poor girl that had allowed herself to be violated so appallingly, rather than see him suffer the same fate. Now that he had his wand he could. In the instant of her violation his plans had changed.  
  
He watched Jane quivering with shock. "Jane, come over here," he whispered quietly.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Please." Looking up with tear filled eyes, she looked at Snape uncertain. "I won't hurt you. You know that. Come over here."  
  
Slowly she crawled to him and stopped just within arms reach. Her words were so quiet he almost missed them. "Now do you understand why I don't believe in magic?"  
  
Taking the little girl's hand and holding his wand, Severus spoke quietly and they apparated from the dingy warehouse. 


	2. Childhood Scars

Chapter 38 - Childhood Scars  
  
***********************************************  
  
Snape watched Jane. The girl was clearly petrified - the fear was readily identifiable in her eyes. He felt nothing but relief at having found her, but could tell that she didn't share the same feeling of joy.  
  
Still tense from his unexpected altercation with Malfoy, realising just how close they had come to disaster, Snape's words were harsher than he would have wished under the circumstances. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" He snapped.  
  
Jane didn't respond.  
  
"Come here!" He ordered.  
  
Jane shook her head and backed away, preparing to run again.  
  
Snape moved forward, and Jane retreated again, brandishing the stick in defence.  
  
Snape stopped, realising the futility of his current approach, annoyed with himself for his foolish anger. If he wanted her back, she would have to forgive him, and for that to happen she would have to see that he was not only sorry for his anger, but that he was no longer angry. "Jane, please. I am sorry I overreacted." He tried.  
  
Snape wondered if Jane was even listening to him, if it wasn't for the fact that she was staring at him wide eyed with fear, he would have thought she wasn't even aware of his existence. With a sinking heart he realised that Jane didn't currently inhabit the same world he did; the terrified girl was in another world he couldn't imagine, a world of fear and terror she had thought she was free from.  
  
Fang barked at some movement, and he looked towards the hound and its master. In the time he looked away, Jane saw her chance, and bolted off into the darkness.  
  
"Damn!" Snape cursed, following.  
  
**********  
  
Jane waited, on edge, wound up and ready to spring if she was given the chance. Fang barked at some movement, probably a forest animal, and Snape looked away. It was just the opportunity she needed. Turning quickly, she ran into the darkness, loosing her newly acquired shoes as she ran, praying he wouldn't find her this time, and that Malfoy really was gone.  
  
Stumbling over a log she fell to her knees. Heart racing, she started to rise when she found herself face to face with Fang. In her terror, the hound looked like a monster. He growled, understanding that she was his quarry. He had caught her too, and he wouldn't let her go until his Master or the other one came and got her. That didn't help Jane calm down in the slightest.  
  
Jane felt trapped. She realised she was about to be beaten. She still remembered the first time her father beat her, and she still wore the scars. She lowered herself back to the ground, unable to go on. It was hopeless. Curling up on the cold, wet forest floor, protecting her head as best she could, she shut out her surroundings and held her breath, waiting for the inevitable beating, and tried desperately not to cry again.  
  
**********  
  
"You little bitch, what did you think you were doing, running off like that? Like I don't have enough problems without you causing more!"  
  
Jane felt the searing pain as a piece of wood hit her on the back of the legs. She bit her tongue and tried not to cry out. "Well girl, I am waiting for an answer." Whack, whack, whack. Jane couldn't answer him; she was biting her tongue too hard in an attempt not to cry. "Answer me!" He finally yelled, hitting her across the back of the head.  
  
"Please." She whimpered before loosing consciousness.  
  
**********  
  
Snape moved cautiously towards Jane, curled up on the ground, under Fang's guard - the last thing he wanted to do was scare her into fleeing again. "Please." He heard her whimper.  
  
"Jane?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Little one, please." He tried again, gently.  
  
There was still no response.  
  
Moving closer, he could see her trembling, her body twitching uncontrollably. Every now and then she would tense, then return to the trembling. Snape reached out slowly, not wanting to startle her. "Jane." Touching her, he felt her stiffen, and then a sob broke from her.  
  
Not wanting to frighten her more, Snape drew back slightly to give her room. Patience had never been one of his strong points but he needed every bit he had at this moment. Sitting on the wet ground, he spoke gently, saying all the calming words he could think of to break into the child's dreams without having to touch her again. He would have laughed, in the past, had someone told him he would be sitting on the ground like this, speaking garbage in an effort to calm a Muggle child. Now, calming Jane was the most important thing in his world.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, but when Jane finally stopped sobbing and opened here eyes, he smiled. "Jane, are you alright?"  
  
**********  
  
He was watching her - she could feel it. Turning over, she opened her eyes, and was surprised to find him sitting on the ground just beyond arms reach. She realised then that it hadn't been he who had been beating her - her most recent beating had been nothing more than the memory of her first. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Jane, are you alright?"  
  
"Severus?" She asked confused, the intensity of her memories still swirling around inside her head clouding her perception.  
  
"Yes Jane." He answered gently.  
  
"Are you still angry? Please don't hit me." She begged.  
  
The pleading quality of Jane's voice nearly broke the Potions Master's heart, and the thought that she was expecting him to hit her only increased his feeling of wretchedness. "I won't, I promise." He responded. "Is that why you ran? Because you thought I would hit you?"  
  
Jane nodded slightly. "You said to get out." She accused softly.  
  
"I didn't mean it and I am sorry. You startled me and I overreacted because I am unaccustomed to living in such close quarters with someone. Sometimes I forget that you aren't a threat." He explained. "I want you to know that I would never hit you. Never."  
  
Jane nodded, almost understanding, almost believing. She desperately wanted to trust him. She wanted to trust him more than anything else. She was cold, wet, tired and lost. Her feet hurt. All she wanted was to be warm, dry and safe again if that was possible, or dead if it wasn't. He offered all of that, at least he had in the past, but could she trust him ever again?  
  
She waited, watching him. Snape didn't move a muscle - he remained where he was, still, sitting on the ground, and watched her in return. Hagrid watched both and waited. It was an impasse that neither was prepared to break for fear of what would result. Being together wasn't easy, but being alone again, for both of them, would be far worse.  
  
Watching him closely, Jane saw his weariness and wretchedness. It was clear that he blamed himself for what had happened, not her, and that he felt terrible guilt as a result. She continued to contemplate the man as he sat, unmoving, watching her with a look of unease on his face. Realising that he would not move in case she found it threatening, realising too that they may not yet be safe from the threat of the Death Eaters, Jane made her decision and sat up, before crawling towards him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Snape opened his arms and Jane climbed into them with some trepidation, still concerned that he might punish her. When nothing happened apart from his arms closing gently around her, she knew for certain that she had chosen wisely, and she nestled closer into him, enjoying the meagre warmth that his slender body provided.  
  
Knowing that Lucius was probably lurking somewhere nearby, Snape, now happily burdened with Jane's body, rose, and wrapping his cloak around the shivering girl, started on the long trek back to Hogwarts. Hagrid offered to carry Jane, aware of the Potions Master's own weariness, but Snape wasn't about to let her go. Not when he had come so close to loosing her.  
  
**********  
  
Jane slid out of bed and crept tentatively to the door of her room. Her feet still hurt from that morning's bare footed run though the forest. It was typical, she thought, that Malloy's magic would wear off. She should have known the blonde man couldn't be trusted.  
  
Silently, she stood in the doorway and watched Severus. He was sitting quietly, not moving, staring morosely at the fire. His shoulders were slumped and there was a half empty glass of brown liquid in his hand - probably some weird type of wizard alcohol she decided. Even from across the room she could tell that he was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. It was also clear that he was still blaming himself for that morning's difficulties.  
  
Jane knew that he still felt remorseful for his earlier anger, particularly considering the fact that it almost resulted in tragedy. He blamed himself, but she didn't. They had both overreacted, and she felt terrible because he seemed to be taking it so hard. Jane had realised, long ago, that the dark haired man suffered terribly from guilt, and while he had done a few things that he deserved to feel guilty for, this wasn't one of them. She wasn't sure she could make things better for him, but she had to try.  
  
Moving quietly forward, she touched his shoulder gently. "I am sorry for what happened this morning. Please don't be sad. It is all right now. I know you would never hurt me, I guess I just kind of went back to when my father did. That is why I ran."  
  
Gently taking the hand resting on his shoulder, Snape pulled Jane around the chair, until she was standing in front of him. He drew her onto his lap, and enfolded her in his arms. Realising, not for the first time, how small she was - barely larger than a first year student, anger grew in him at the deprivations she had been forced to survive. One day, someone would pay for that, if it were the last thing he would ever do.  
  
"I'm sorry too." He smiled down gently. "I reacted badly. Before you came along, someone creeping into my bathroom would probably be trying to kill me, not help me." He explained.  
  
Jane nodded, understanding the feeling of vulnerability well. The only difference was that she had never had a bathroom, and when she had, the threat she faced then was actually far worse than death. She had decided long ago that death was freedom - she might even get to be with her mother again if she was lucky, not that she had really ever been over endowed with luck.  
  
Jane sat silently for a while, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beating, and happy to be safe again. "Severus?" She tried tentatively, not wanting to upset him, "The scars -," she paused, "did Voldemort do that, or did your father beat you too?"  
  
Snape stiffened - he had known the question would come after she had seen him unrobed, but he still wasn't prepared to face the truth of his own childhood demons. It wasn't something he enjoyed being reminded of. He decided telling the truth would be easier in the long run. "Both, to a certain extent," he answered tensely. Thinking about her question, he looked down at her. "What do you mean 'too'?"  
  
Silently, Jane slid from his lap and turned away from him. Reaching down, she pulled up her nightgown to reveal the healed scars on her back. They were similar to those he bore, and obviously resulted from the same type of punishment.  
  
He gasped softly. "Your father beat you as well?" He asked shocked. He had never known she had been beaten as well as sexually abused. He would kill the man who did this!  
  
Jane nodded, releasing her nightgown and turning around. "The first time was after my mother died. I ran away to find her because I didn't understand about death. When he found me, he beat me with a stick until I was unconscious."  
  
"And that is why you were so scared when we found you earlier? You thought I was going to beat you too?"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
Snape sighed. "You know I would never hit you."  
  
"Yes, I do now." Jane answered quietly. "I guess I overreacted too. You just looked so angry. I had never seen you like that before."  
  
Jane climbed back into Snape's lap and rested against his body. Holding her gently, he rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
Appreciating his unashamed caress, knowing now of their shared childhood experience and that they were both fighting against the same scars both mental and physical, Jane decided it was finally time to tell him of the full horror of what her father had put her through. The nurse already knew, and now it was Severus' turn to know the truth too.  
  
"Some times," Jane said very softly, "after my mother died, he would show me how much he loved me. He said he was lonely you see, with my mother gone. I didn't really understand. Then, if I cried he would punish me for complaining. He said he loved me and that he would punish me for not loving him enough to stop complaining. Of course, if blood from my wounds stained the bed sheets, he would beat me more. Then he would have to show me how much he loved me again to make up for the beatings." Jane paused briefly. "I really tried not to bleed and cry, but it was very hard." She finished simply.  
  
Snape wanted to be sick. After that sensation left him he wanted to kill the man that had done this to his own daughter. No wonder her life on the streets had been preferable. Living through a cycle of beatings and rape would be enough to drive anyone away. He was amazed at how well adjusted she was, considering what she had been through. He hadn't coped anywhere near as well, and that had cost him dearly, and would continue to until the day he died. 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter 40 - Nightmares  
  
Here is the last of the R-rated chapters. Please enjoy.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Snape awoke from a restless sleep. He wasn't happy with the way things had ended between Jane and himself that evening. He wanted to speak to her, and explain why he was so upset with her increasingly erratic behaviour, but the reality was he doubted he had the energy for a full-blown argument at that moment, and he doubted she would care anyway.  
  
He had tried to remain calm but failed.  
  
Sadness at her behaviour, not anger, had caused him to react inappropriately to the destruction of his property, and neither had won the brief argument that followed. She had run off to her room, tears of rage and hurt streaming down her face, and he had stalked off, after repairing his belongings, bearing similar feelings, but without the tears.  
  
It had been their first real argument and he had hated it. It disturbed him that he may have become that which she had fled years before. She had to be protected, that was his primary concern. Even though he knew the extreme restrictions grated on the girl's independent nature it didn't mean he would tolerate her extreme behaviour.  
  
He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, angry that their relationship had become so strained. Damn Lucius and his wretched idea of capturing the girl. Things had gone so well until then, she had been the one bright spark in his life. Now she was a target, and Snape knew things would not improve until Jane could again have the freedom she desired. He also knew, perfectly well, that that wouldn't be possible until Potter had disposed of the Dark Lord. The final battle couldn't come soon enough, even if it would likely result in his death.  
  
Lying in the dark, listening to the thoughts rushing through his head, trying to figure out just how he would repair the damage done to his relationship with Jane, if she even wanted it repaired, he heard a small whimpering sound from her room. Suddenly alert, his first thought was that Lucius had managed to get into his chambers and was trying to make off with the child.  
  
Springing from his bed, he grabbed his wand and moved quickly to the door that linked their rooms. Pausing before entering, to prepare himself for what he might face on the other side of the door, he tried to calm himself, but his only thought was for Jane's safety. The thought that she was in danger struck fear into his heart, regardless of her recent behaviour.  
  
He pushed the door open; grateful at least that she hadn't been so upset with him that it was locked. Stepping in, heart racing, he looked around but there was nobody in the room, and Jane was asleep. He was about to turn and leave, thinking he had been hearing things, half asleep as he had been, when the whimpering sound came again. This time he knew it had come from Jane. Moving quickly to her bed, he watched as she twitched then stiffened.  
  
**********  
  
Jane awoke as she often did - to the feeling of his alcohol-laden breath on the back of her neck. She tried not to stiffen at his touch, as he ran his fingers along her hairline and down her neck, whispering into her ear about love and wanting it, but the reaction was involuntary. Fortunately she managed not to cry out in alarm, making a noise would only make it worse. It would make it longer AND result in a beating too.  
  
Feeling him climb into bed next to her, Jane struggled not to cry, fighting against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Tears had never helped before and they wouldn't help this time, so she just closed her eyes, bit her tongue harder and waited for him to be finished and then go away, trying to imagine herself in some other world, where things like this didn't happen, knowing one day she would escape, or die, which would be an escape in itself. Holding her breath, she felt his body against hers and she tried, in vain not to cringe, but with the alcohol and the love rushing through his veins and clouding his judgment, he didn't seem to notice her repulsion anyway, and she reflected that this was probably a good thing.  
  
She could always tell how angry he was by how hard his body slammed against hers as he 'showed her how much he loved her'. Tonight he was very angry, and she had to clamp her teeth hard into the skin on the inside of her mouth in an effort not to cry out at the pain he was inflicting on her as he entered her again and again. Protests only increased his wrath. She failed, and the small whimper she couldn't contain brought a new torment, as his other form of punishment was brought to bear.  
  
She felt the sting as his leather belt met her skin for the first time that night, then the second and the third. By the 50th time, she had lost count and was barely still able to breathe, the pain was so great, but she shuddered at the thought of the punishment she would receive the next day for soiling her bedclothes, which were moist beneath her. She wasn't entirely sure it was all from blood either, and that would make the punishment worse. She could feel the blood soaking into them and smell it. It was distinctive and unforgettable, a pungent aroma that would never leave her, no matter how long she lived.  
  
She hurt all over, and was bleeding from his violation, but she bit her tongue even harder, unable to cope with the thought of further punishment. She recognised the familiar salty taste of her own blood as it trickled down her throat. There were worse things, she thought, and she prayed for deliverance as she waited for the tempest to leave her alone again, knowing that one day it would stay for ever and she would die like this - battered and broken, if she didn't escape first.  
  
She retreated into her mind; she retreated from the pain and humiliation, until he tired of her. When he finally left her to whatever peace she could find in the darkness of her prison, she rolled onto her side and tucked her knees up under her chin and cried, as quietly as she could, while she tried to ignore the pain.  
  
**********  
  
Snape reached out slowly, trying to draw the child out from where she was locked in the torment of her subconscious mind. Touching her cheek softly with his fingertips, he felt her flinch, and then she cried out.  
  
"Please no, please stop." Her voice was small, like a young child's, but full of the desperation a child should never know. "Please no, I didn't mean to cry."  
  
Gods, Snape thought, what a nightmare to have! Guilt struck him - it had clearly been brought on by their altercation earlier that evening. He really needed to remember to remain calm in his dealings with her regardless of the provocation. He realised, sadly how easily she was pushed beyond the limits of her own coping mechanisms back into the world of fear and abuse she had escaped from physically, but not mentally many years before. The heightened restrictions clearly hadn't helped matters either, they had just made her a prisoner again.  
  
Every angry word between them evidently brought back horrific memories he wished she didn't have, and until she had dealt with them properly, there would always be this threat of regression. It was quite possible she would never completely recover from the damage she had suffered during her years of abuse, and that thought tormented him more than any other.  
  
Had he still been a loyal Death Eater, he would have spent the rest of his life tracking down the animal her father was. He almost regretted his departure from Voldemort's fold. He would have taken immense pleasure from punishing him for the abuse that he had inflicted on this child, but those days were, unfortunately in this case, gone.  
  
"Jane, wake up. It is only a dream. No one is hurting you." He touched her cheek again, and again she flinched at the contact. "Jane." He shook her gently, trying to rouse her form the nightmare.  
  
Snape was relieved when her eyes opened, but looking at her, he saw that they were blank and unfocussed, and she was still lost in another world he couldn't seem to penetrate. He knew that he would have to find a way to though - he wasn't prepared to just sit there and watch her suffer.  
  
"Jane, wake up." He insisted, more loudly, but there was still no response. He didn't want to frighten her more, but he saw no option. The girl stiffened, cried out terrified then started to weep, when he reached out with both hands and shook her gently. "Jane, wake up."  
  
Suddenly aware of her surroundings, but with the nightmare still lingering, Jane turned towards Snape and curled into a trembling ball in his arms. He had her back, and the joy he felt at holding her made him forget his earlier pain at her behaviour. Holding her gently he rocked her until the weeping subsided to become the occasional sob.  
  
"Severus?" She finally said in that same small voice.  
  
"Yes," he answered gently. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
  
Jane could feel the dampness of the sheets, and wondered briefly what had happened, before vague memories of the nightmare crept back. Her nightgown was damp too, and with a sinking feeling, she knew what had happened. She had wet herself. She pulled away from Snape, dragging the blankets and sheets with her until she was as far as possible from him, not wanting him to know what she had done, embarrassed by her weakness. "Please go away." She started to tremble.  
  
"Jane, it is alright. I am not angry with you." He watched as the girl's face grew paler, her eyes widening in terror, before she fell forward and vomited, body heaving with the exertion.  
  
Snape reached out to help her, but she pulled away again. This time though, he was more insistent, and she finally allowed him to pull her back into his arms. She barely had a choice though - still shaken by the trauma of the dream, her trembling body didn't have the strength to fight him and she fell, almost thankfully into the warmth of his gentle embrace.  
  
As he took her in his arms, she found the energy to look up at him. "Thank you. I am sorry for being bad and breaking your things. I promise I will be good from now on. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I made things worse for you. Please forgive me."  
  
Snape was about to tell her that she was good, and that she needn't be sorry, when she let out another small whimper and her body stiffened in his arms before going limp. Picking her up gently, he realised she had soiled herself and her bed far too much to return to it. Not wishing to disturb the House Elves so late at night, Snape used a cleaning charm on Jane before carrying her to his own bed and placing her gently under the covers.  
  
Moving a chair to the bedside, Snape fell thankfully into it. The girl stirred briefly, whimpered a little, and he reached out and touched her face, gently pushing a strand of her long blond hair back. He was surprised when she clasped his hand, and then settled back into sleep, but he didn't pull away - it made him happy that the contact seemed to bring her relief.  
  
The last thought he had before he fell to sleep was that her father and those boys would pay for what they had done. They would pay dearly, and he didn't care about the implications. 


End file.
